Wounded Eyes
by BurningCosmos
Summary: FemnaruSasu pairing What would happen if Naru was blind and was forbidden to become a ninja... she needs care 24/7 and she carries a very rare and special gift... Under Rewrite new chapter will be uploaded soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Wounded Eyes**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVIEWED AND I TRIED TO FIX AS MANY MISTAKES AS I COULD FIND ! NOTHING HAS CHANGED IN CAHPTER ONE **

**SO ENJOY! **

Hey hey !

This is a FemNaru story

Please do enjoy and review ….. :) :)

AN

Okay in this story Is blind and if you seen the movie dare devil and how the main character sees in the story that's how Naru sees but still not as clear.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Bijuu talking"

**Chapter 1****: A great day**

Narrators Pov:

"Please... P-please just LEAVE ME ALONE!" A young girl screamed while scrambling to her feet running from the few villages that decided to get a little fun on beating up the 'demon' girl.

She ran as fast as her six year old legs could take her.

She was in such a panicked state that she didn't even realize she had taken a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end in a darkened alley way deep within Konoha slums. She was too far from the Hokage tower so there was no way she could alert the Hokage.

She turned and saw one of the villagers come at her...

She was kicked in the stomach sending her to stumble back and lean against the alley wall. She placed her two hands on the side of her head and shut her eyes tight as she slid down the alley wall to the damp ground puddles forming from the rain.

Tears streamed down her eyes as the villagers began to close up on her, her body trembling under their hateful glares.

"P-please..." The young girl hiccupped while sobbing from the fear that welled up in her gut.

The villager that led this little 'Kill the demon club' stepped forward a smirk playing his lips. He chuckled and bent down so he was eye level with the child. Her shaking and attempt to disappear in the wall was amusing him to no end.

"Why are you crying...? You're a demon... demons don't cry." He stated as he pulled the young blond by her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes. The blond's glossy blue eyes shot wide when she saw the Konoha head band that was tied tightly around his head shinning in the moon light.

'He is a ninja...' She thought fear hitting her hard as she realized that a ninja could hurt her far worse than an average villager.

He released her and slowly retreated to the other end of the alley leaning up against the wall his arms folded over his chest. "Well I suppose we should get this over with..." He nodded to the villagers and they grinned in response.

They all turned to the frightened blond girl who was sobbing even more as they began to walk up to her. Random objects all in their hands promising pain.

Then it began the screams of a young girl echoed through Konoha's slums. Alerting everyone who was around but no one bothered stopping to help her for she was the demon child.

After a few hours the ninja that helped in the attack on the demon was still leaned up against the wall in the same position as before. He watched as the villagers began to retreat from the beaten blond ready to turn in for the night.

It was almost dawn for the darken sky that was drenched in black clouds slowly began to fade leaving the sky with a violet colour as the sun began to rise.

Blood lay sprawled all over the alley floor the young blond child laying in it breathing heavily as her blood dripped and ran from her open wounds.

The ninja walked over to the blond girl and picked her up in bridal style not caring about all her pained grunts and hiss's form being moved.

He disappeared only to reaper on Hokage Mountain. He dropped her to the ground rather roughly. She began to cough, blood slowly dripping from the corners of her mouth.

She gave a small sob as she felt tears well up with in her eyes as the pain intensified burning every bit of her body.

"Well that was interesting..." The ninja spoke well eyeing the demon as she struggled to her knees.

Naru looked up to the ninja able to see him clearly because of the new found light, it was so dark in the alley she could barely make him out.

His dark black hair that was tied into a low pony at the crook of his neck blew freely by the wind that passed, his Anbu uniform showing clearly.

His skin was very pale and his eyes spun with the sharingan that was activated shortly after he threw her to the ground. His once coal black eyes replaced by the red with three strange comas like pieces spinning wildly.

"You have such beautiful eyes..." He said appearing in front causing her to let out a frightful gasp.

"Well it will be such a shame if you lost them..." Once this was said he forced her to the ground holding her down with his own body weight that was forced on her as he lay above her small form.

She began to panic and struggle as they older man lay above her. Her injuries raked with pain, she hissed as she realized there was nothing more she could do.

She began to relax only a little as she found it difficult to move from the exhaustion that began to over whelm her.

"That's it, you just relax..." The ninja said well brushing her blood tattered blond bangs from her face which automatically fell back in place.

"Uzumaki Naru... Such a beautiful name."

Naru pressed her abused hands that were bleeding heavily to the ninja's chest to create some space between them but it was a failed attempt as the man was much stronger then her.

"Those eyes of yours are just so innocent... They irritate me so much!" He yelled anger taking over him as he watched the innocent blue orbed eyes stare up at him fear swarming through them.

"Well I think we should get rid of them..." As this was said he pulled a Kunai from his pouch that was wrapped up in a dark brown tattered cloth. Naruto watched as he uncovered the Kunai and saw dark purple liquid drip from the blade.

"Even with your healing abilities you would never be able to heal with this kind of poison though it can't kill you it will leave you with quiet a problem."

He places the kunai above her eyes getting ready to stab them. Tears dripped from her eyes as she watched the kunai aim for her left eye only to come a sudden halt when the screaming from a young boy that ran up to where they were.

She stared hard at the boy the rising sun slowly behind him the morning sky colours enchanting his small form he looked like an angel in Naru's eyes.

"Itachi!" The young boy yelled catching the ninja's attention. Itachi sat above Naru's small form holding her by her throat in a tight hold.

"Ah Sasuke come to join me to revenge our mother... Uchiha Mikoto " , said Itachi a evil looking grin plastering his face.

Naru felt a lump form with in her throat as she pleaded and hoped that this boy came to save her.

"No Itachi this is wrong!" Sasuke yelled clenching his seven year old fists.

Sasuke straightened up his hunching back and looked his older brother dead in the eyes, "I have already alerted Hokage-sama about this they should be here soon."

"Damn you Sasuke!" Itachi looked down to the blond girl beneath him and smirked. "Very well then I will leave you with a gift... I will revenge the Uchiha's that died by your hands that fateful day!" Itachi said looking at the blond demon. Then he brought down his Kunai that was covered in poison piercing the blonds left eye.

A blood curdling scream erupted as the young blond was struggling her best to get away from the man above her. She turned her head to her savior and watched him his angelic like features that formed from the colour of the morning sun rise behind him before Itachi stabbed the Kunai with in her right eye.

The last thing she saw was the very first person that ever tried to save her... her savior... before she passed out from pain and loss of blood but not before letting one last finale scream.

**Karasu's Pov:**

I watched as my charge lay asleep in her bed giving a slight whimper every now and then meaning she was probably suffering from another nightmare.

I was in the Anbu and was placed to be the care taker of the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki orders from the Hokage himself who cares greatly for the blond girl.

Though I had to admit when I first laid eyes on her it was shocking. The murky bright blue eyes held nothing in them as if she were dead pale skin showing she hasn't been in the sun that much and an empty frown forever staining her lips.

The Hokage told me it was her dream to become the world's greatest Hokage but was forbidden to enter the academy due to her being blind.

She was nothing more than a broken doll... all her dreams stripped away from her.

Once seeing the condition she was in I agreed at becoming her own personal care taker.

For the past two years I have been carefully watching her twenty four seven never leaving her alone and when I had a mission she normally was put with my sensei, Kakashi to care for her.

After a few months of her finally getting used me I showed her being blind wasn't such a bad thing though she still required a lot of attention she was just more acceptable about the matter.

I managed to make her eat all of her meals and go out in the sun I take her walking around the village every day just so she could get some air.

We also soon discovered that Naru is a buraindoātisuto (blind artist) even though she couldn't see Naru was able to draw and paint like a true master of the skill.

I was brought from my thoughts of the past when I heard a loud gasp reach my ears. I turned to look at my charge she was sitting up in her bed panting heavily sweat running down her face.

I slowly walked to her bed and sat next to her resting my hands on her trembling fists. She looked up to me tears in her murky eyes a blank look in them.

I pulled her into my chest her hands grabbing my shirt as she began to sob into my chest. I place my hands on her back holding her tight to my chest my hands running circular motions on her back.

"Shhhh Naru its okay it was only just a dream...Everything is fine now."

She grew silent still holding herself to my chest. This was a regular thing for us even though I managed to break her cold shell and got her to smile again I could never stop the nightmares that came...

… but how I wish I could ….

I felt her begin to pull back from me I looked down to her. Her blond short shoulder length hair spiking up in a messy fashion from her night of sleep.

"Morning Karasu (Raven) ..."

Then we would continue on like nothing happened it was as simple as that.

"We will be going out today Naru..." I told her she perked up at hearing this.

"Yay! I haven't been out in a while!" She yelled bouncing up and down on her bed like an excited child. Naru was just like a child instead of a mature teenager she was supposed to be, I suppose it was the fact that her childhood was wasted because of how she reacted to being blind and the mental trauma she suffered from the incident.

"Well you have to take a bath first," she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest in a childish manner before giving an annoyed nod allowing me to continue, "So we are gonna see if you can find the bathroom again okay?"

She stood up and gave a determined nod before placing both her hands on the wall these were one of the many exercises we tried every morning to help teach her to become more dependent on herself when I am not around.

It was a slow progressing pace even though we have done this for the two years we have known each other she still found it hard to move around by herself and I would occasionally have to point her in the right direction but she was getting the hang of it.

I stood up standing beside her. She walked across the room slowly both hands placed on the wall. She took slow steady steps determined to get this right and find her own bathroom.

Naru found her bedroom door slowly opening it she moved down the short passage concentrating hard on her surroundings using her other sense to the best of her abilities.

I watched Naru near up to the right door and grinned under my raven mask she was getting the hang of it even if it's only a slow pace she is progressing extremely well.

_Narrators Pov:_

Once both Naru and Karasu were in the bathroom he ran Naru's bath getting it to the right temperature. He slowly walked to the bathroom door facing it with his arms crossed over his chest.

Naru neared the bath and slowly began to undress stripping off her sweat soaked night wear off which consisted of a dark blue baggy shirt and short orange boxers that stopped at her mid thigh.

Dropping them to the floor Naru slowly got into the tub and pulled the curtains surrounding the tub closed after finding were it was. At the sound of the curtain be closed Karasu turned around and took a seat on the toilet.

This was a natural thing for the both of them though they were pretty embarrassed at first they slowly got used it. Karasu had to help her undress and redress at times.

That was at first when they met but now she finally grew accustomed to doing it herself though he still had to pick out her clothing because if he allowed her to do it well let's just say it would end very badly.

"Hey Karasu?" I looked to the curtain that covered Naru from view.

"What is it?"

"Why can't you tell me your real name?"

(Sigh) "Naru I thought we have been through this before its part of an Anbu law that my identity is to be kept secret."

"So what I won't tell anyone..."

"Naru..." I warned hoping she would just give up and drop the subject. And hearing the sound of Naru dunking her head under the water after mumbling a 'whatever' allowing me to sigh in relief and give a small chuckle at her childishness.

After finishing her bath Naru found her way back to her room were Karasu laid out her clothes on her bed. Naru rubbed her hand across the bed to feel for the fabric of her clothing.

After finding the pile of clothes she took her black shinobi pants that went just a few inches over the knees slowly pulling them up over her orange panties.

Naru then reached for her bra slowly placing it on. Naru was satisfied with her progress on getting the hang of how to do things on her own she was pleased she could dress herself now because though she didn't mind it too much she found it embarrassing that Karasu had to help her dress in the beginning.

A slight blush stained her scarred cheeks at the very thought of the man she loved dressing her and seeing her naked form.

Naru reached down to her bed and pulled a black tank top over her head that stopped just under her breasts and over that she wore an orange baggy shirt that stopped just under her but.

By her right shoulder the shirt hung loosely showing the strap of her black tank top.

Karasu took that moment to walk into the room and was impressed at Naru for getting dressed on her own once again.

He smiled at the blond though Naru could not see it due to her blindness and the fact that his raven Anbu mask hid his face from view.

Karasu directed Naru to her dressing table chair making her sit done in it. He picked up the brush from the desk and began to brush the knots and tangles through Naru's hair.

He combed her bangs so they hung neatly in her face (Like female Naruto's hair). Once her hair was combed and brushed Karasu and Naru retreated to the kitchen to prepare a healthy meal for breakfast much to Naru's demise.

After eating the most important meal of the day Karasu took Naru's hand and placed it around his arm so he could guide her through the village. Once he locked the door to Naru's apartment he placed his hands in his pockets still feeling Naru's arm around his own.

As they walked through her village Naru felt the glares of the people on her back and the whispering of their harsh words reach her ears due to her sensitive hearing.

'Be strong Naru; don't let them get to you!' She yelled in her mind before putting on her famous face splitting grin.

Karasu and Naru walked around the whole village enjoying themselves after getting some ramen for lunch they took a walk down to a lake near the Uchiha compound.

They sat there in silence enjoying the heat of the sun and wind that passed by to cool them off every now and then.

Karasu looked to Naru seeing her look extremely tired her body was still very weak from all the physical beatings and malnutrition she was suffering from for most of her life.

Even though he makes sure she gets her daily exercise and her eating habitats have changed because of the way Karasu makes her eat a balanced diet it would still take some time before her body is completely healed.

Like now Naru is tired expressing loads of energy he makes her do everyday normally makes her very tired around this hour. Karasu slowly laid Naru's head on his lap which Naru didn't protest to at all.

She loved this every day she would spend her mornings around the village then eat lunch then Karasu would take her here to the river where she would fall asleep for an afternoon nap.

After an hour of silence only the light breathing from Naru and the sound of the river Karasu felt truly relaxed he had to admit he has grown a soft spot for the blond he could say he felt that he liked Naru more than friends even.

Karasu looked down to Naru and smiled at the sight her head still resting comfortably in his lap. Karasu placed his hand on her scarred cheek and caressed it running his finger over her whisker like marks.

Karasu sensed a present coming up behind him and turned his head back slowly to see a pink haired girl near up to him.

Once she was a few feet behind Karasu she leaned her hands down on her knees panting heavily.

"Sasuke-" she was cut off by Karasu placing a finger on his lips that were still covered by his Anbu mask. Sakura stood up straight and walked near the Anbu member and tilted her head to the side to peak over his shoulder.

She gave a smile as she saw the blond Jinchuuriki in a deep sleep her head resting in Karasu's lap.

The whole of the rookie nine and their sensei's knew about his mission to be the care taker of the blind Jinchuuriki had thought it was very admirable about him to spend most of his time with an abused girl who was only a year younger than them.

They were all aware of the blond's condition and were surprised by how much Sasuke has managed to get her back on her feet just in two years.

Sakura leaned near Karasu's ear, "Tsunade-sama and the Third wants to see you immediately and said to bring Naru with you." Explained Sakura in a hushed voice, carefully not to wake the young blond up.

Karasu nodded his head and watched as his pink haired teammate took off in a sprint in the direction of the hospital knowing she had work to at the hospital.

Karasu slowly woke up Naru and explained to her that they must report to the Tsunade-sama and the Third immediately. Though reluctant for she really wanted to sleep some more she went with Karasu down to the Hokage tower.

Once there Naru greeted her baa-chan and the old man with a big bear crushing hug.

Karasu on the other hand knelled down before them bowing his head in respect something he has to teach Naru is to have more manners.

"Karasu please rise..." Tsunade ordered Naru went back to Karasu wrapping her arm around his once again. The third smiled at the sight he had to admit the two did make a cute couple.

"It has come to our attention it's going to be more difficult for you to protect Naru because of your missions..." The third said in a serious tone.

"So what we have decided is that Naru will be accompanying you on your lower ranked missions this gives you a chance to protect Naru better and a way for Naru to get out the village once in a while." Tsunade stated a small smile on her face as she watched a huge grin spread across the blonds face.

"And Karasu you will be removing your mask and will tell Naru of your true identity."

Karasu gave a nod and Naru's eyes were wide she would finally be able to know the name of the person that saved her from falling in the darkness and showing her the light once again.

Karasu slowly removed his arm from Naru's hold and placed them on the porcelain raven shaped mask slowly removing it.

He looked to the blond girl who had a blank look in her eyes showing her to be blind glaring up at him in away.

"Naru... My name is Uchiha Sasuke I am one year older than which makes me sixteen. I am part of team seven which consists of our sensei Hatake Kakashi, Sai and Haruno Sakura. I am the only Anbu in my team."

Naru felt her heart beat louder and louder in her head as the name went through her head realization hitting her hard.

"That name... you're …. Your brother..." Naru felt a lump well up in her throat this man here before her was her savior that very same man that tried to save her all those years ago.

"That was you..."

"Yes... I learned of what my older brother Itachi had planned against you and had to stop it but I was to late by the time I managed to find you..." He couldn't finish for he found it difficult to do so.

He was thinking a girl he may even love will hate him for not making it on time and lying to her for two whole years he was expecting anger and sobs of sorrow to be directed at him but what he did not expect was to fall back being suffocated by a blind blond haired girl.

"What you aren't mad?"

She smiled one with love and pure happiness that made his heart melt. "How can I be mad at the person who tried to save me all those years ago even though the demon I contain took away your mother... how can I be mad at the person that brought me from the darkness back into the light showing me there was still more to life even though I was blind... How can I be mad at my savior..."

Sasuke's eyes widen at her words before accepting her hug mumbling a word of thanks.

For the two Hokage's it was a moment to remember at the words that were said and the gratitude that was swarming in those very words.

Once the two were back on their feet Naru arms wrapped around Sasuke's with a huge smile on her face.

Then a minute later the sound of knocking filled the room.

"Enter!" Tsunade commanded.

In walked Hatake Kakashi, Sai and Haruno Sakura and they all bowed their heads in respect at the two Hokage's before them.

"You asked for us Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked relaxing his form.

"Yes I have called all of you here for a mission..." Kakashi looked down to his side where he saw his sensei's daughter holding onto the Uchiha's boy's arm who had no mask covering his face.

"Ahhhhh Sasuke so you finally decided to tell her the truth." Kakashi said his one visible eye in a U shape.

Sasuke gave a snort and looked away from the older male.

"Kakashi-nii-san!" The blond yelled after realizing who the voice belonged to.

"Hello Naru it's nice to see you again." He said ruffling her hair.

After all the introductions between Naru and Sasuke's team the Hokage explained to mission to them. They had to protect a young princess and accompany her on her way back to the rain village they will be leaving at six am tomorrow morning were they would meet the princess and her own personal guards.

"Okay well because Naru will be tagging along with you on this mission I want her under your protection and immediate attention. Do you all understand that?!" Tsunade yelled complete seriousness in her voice.

They all nodded their heads in agreement. Naru was bouncing up and down not only because she will finally be able to go on her first mission it was also because she had made two new friends.

Once they all left the Hokage tower they decided since Sasuke didn't have to hide his identity from Naru any longer they would go and introduce her to the rest of the rookie nine.

None of them sensed or realized they were being watched by a figure in the trees an evil grin smeared across his face his three subordinates behind him watching the group carefully.

The leader of the group pushed up his glasses his cloak hood hanging around his shoulders his grey hair blowing in the wind that passed.

"Orochimaru-sama will be please to hear the Uchiha boy and the Kyuubi girl should be passing through the sound. And he should be even more pleased to hear that the Kyuubi girl posses a very rare and special gift." As this was said they all disappeared leaving no trace of them ever being there.

Wow FINALY FINISHED ! XD XD

I really hope you enjoyed it and to find out what special gift the blind Jinchuuriki posses you have to review to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO~**

**I am so sorry for never updating this story... T.T **

**I promise to try update at more regular times! **

**I just started watching Naru again and decided to pick up this story again and try to finish it! **

**** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THEY REALLY MEAN A LOT! ****

**Thank you so much ! **

**SO here is chapter 2 **

**ENJOOOOOOYYYY XD XD **

Narrators Pov:

Naru slowly walked with Sasuke and his team, it was late evening now and they were all on their way to meet up for a picnic with the rest of the Rookie nine. The blond Jinchuuriki was feeling very nervous due to the fact that she would meet new people and all. But what frightened her more was that they all new about her little demon and such... she didn't want to be hated by Sasuke's friends.

'_No! It will be okay!'_ The blond thought determinedly while shaking her head completely unaware that everyone was watching her with amused smiles.

Sakura smiled at the blond and grabbed her hand, the one that wasn't wrapped around Sasuke's, which immediately brought Naru out of her thoughts.

"You know Naru-chan, you have really pretty hair! Why don't you grow it?"

Naru looked in the direction she believed Sakura was slightly startled that she would take hold of her hand and smiled shyly, "W-well Sasuke-kun said I should keep it short because it would just be a pain to grow..."

Sakura glowered, "What?! Sasuke-kun! How could you say that...? Naru-chan has such pretty hair and yet you always make her cut it!"

Sasuke just shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away from the pink haired girl, "Hn."

Sakura only shook her head, "Don't worry Naru-chan because Sasuke-kun is too lazy to help take care of your hair how about I come over sometimes in the morning and help you with it!~"

Naru grinned, "Really? Yes please! I would like that a lot!"

Sakura nodded with a smile, "Well that means you have to let your hair grow out now and I will even braid it for you so that it doesn't get in the way of anything~"

Naru smiled even wider and unconsciously gripped Sakura's hand back, making Kakashi who had said nothing but kept his face buried in his book smile. He was impressed with Sakura... though he should have expected it, Sakura does have a bit of a scary side to people but she was a kind hearted girl.

"That shouldn't be a problem; Naru's hair grows like a weed anyway." Sasuke said in a mocking voice with a smirk on his face and his one eye open looking down at Naru in an almost lazy manner.

Naru fumed and unwrapped her hand around Sasuke's arm to bring her fist up, "WHAT WAS THAT TEME!"

Sakura and Kakashi laughed while Sia who had yet to say anything just watched slightly, he had to keep an eye on the girl... that was the only reason he was placed within team 7 because Danzo had predicted that Sasuke would become the Kyuubi's host's caretaker.

Sakura pulled Naru close and away from Sasuke, "Don't worry Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun is just jealous because he doesn't know how to take care of long hair."

Naru laughed and nodded at Sakura who was at least a head taller than the blond herself. Sasuke only tched and continued walking.

Soon they were at Team 7's training grounds and were greeted by the rest of the Rookie nine and their senseis.

There were blankets scattered everywhere to make a big sitting area and were filled with many different foods and deserts.

"WELCOME MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL AND HIS STUDENTS!"

Sasuke, Sakura and Naru all grimaced at the loud noise all already knowing who it is.

"Okay, okay Gai-sensei we need to introduce Naru to everyone now." Sakura announced bringing the rest to where they stood, Gai nodded with a large grin when he noticed the blond Jinchuuriki who clutched at Sasuke's arm shyly.

"Okay than allow me to introduce Team 8, Naru-san. My name is Kuranie and my students are Hinata, Kiba with his dog Akamaru and Shino"

Hinata walked up to Naru shyly and took her hand, "I-it's a p-pleasure to m-meet you N-Naru-chan."

Naru nodded and clasped the hand holding hers a little which made Hinata smile. Kiba jumped up close into Naru's face who knew by the feel of the air that someone was standing extremely close and... Sniffing her?

"Okay I have memorised your scent!" Kiba yelled out proudly making Akamaru bark in anticipation, "WOWEY! Sasuke! You were right when you said she was really beautiful-

Kiba had no chance to finish that sentence as Sasuke suddenly punched him hard on the head with a scowl on his face.

Naru's eyes were slightly widened as a visible blush spread across her cheeks at the dog boy's last statement. She was brought out of her musing and the sudden feel of something rubbing up against her leg.

Naru looked down to where she believed the thing rubbing her leg was and placed her hand on top of it and giggled and the softness that greeted her. This brought everyone's arguing about Kiba's bad manners to look at the blond who was now kneeling in front of the dog and petting it happily.

Sasuke smiled as did the rest at the sight, Kiba still wouldn't take his words back and apologise because what he said he believed was true, the girl was beautiful.

Sakura grabbed Naru's hand and pulled her towards the rest of the people, "Okays Naru this here is Gai-sensei."

Naru nodded, "It's nice to meet you Gai-sensei."

Gai stared at the girl, his eyes filling with water making the rest sweat drop for they all knew what was to come.

"AHHHHHHH!" Gai suddenly yelled scooping the blond into his arms successfully making her 'EEP!' in surprise at the sudden loss of the ground.

"YOU ARE JUST TOO YOUTHFUL MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! NEVER LOSE THAT YOUTHFULNESS THAT SHINES SO BRIGHTLY WITHIN YOU!"

Once Sakura was able to pry Gai off the frightened blond she then introduced Lee who had about the same introduction his sensei had, Tenten greeted her happily with a smile and a big hug going on about how it would be nice to hang at the hot springs together and after hearing that Naru had never really been to one due to the fact Sasuke wasn't allowed to go with her just made her that much more determined to go for a girls night to the hot springs!

Neji was very morbid and greeted her with much respect which made Naru blush slightly at his deep voice much to Sasuke's agitation.

Sakura then continued to introduce Asuma's team and Naru found Ino a bit terrifying when she was suddenly globed by the blond in a bone crushing hug, Shikamaru only smiled at the young blond and mumbled something that these things were so troublesome and then Chouji which Naru has dubbed as cute to his young sounding voice that was mostly muffled by the large bag of potato chips he was happily shoving down his throat.

Sasuke walked up to Naru and laid a hand on her shoulder startling her a little, "Naru, it's good manners to introduce yourself accordingly to everyone."

Naru gulped and nodded, she felt suddenly very shy and nervous. She placed both hands behind her back and shuffled her feet nervously, "I-It's a pleasure to m-meet you all, my name us Uzumaki Naru please take care of me!" She ended with a slight bow.

Then everyone chuckled and all yelled out together, "Welcome to the gang Uzumaki Naru!"

Naru stared at everyone with a blank look and suddenly felt tears form with in her eyes and before she knew it they suddenly slid down her cheeks. Sasuke nearly chocked at seeing the blond begin to cry and ran up to her side as did everyone else.

"N-naru what's the matter? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked a bit worried, maybe it was too soon for Naru to meet everyone.

Naru whipped her eyes and smiled up at everyone with a shinning grin, "I am happy."

In return everyone started to laugh which made Naru laugh with them in happiness. Today was turning out to be a very good day.

Naru was sitting on the blankets with Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino all of them munching happily on a piece of chocolate cake. Kuranai bought a cake as Naru's welcoming gift to their little gang. The girls were all giggling and laughing as they spoke about nothing in particular, but once they all arrived on the topic of boys Naru's face turned a deep shade of red.

"So Naru-chan, what is your relationship with Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked leaning in close to the blind girl who stopped munching on her cake to glance up at Ino with clouded eyes. Naru's cheeks turned red making all the girls squeal with delight.

"Well we are just very close... I-I mean Sasuke-kun has taken care of me for years..." The blond mumbled a little shyly.

They all giggled.

"Well you like him don't you?" Sakura asked as she turned to the group of boys were Sasuke was talking or more like arguing with Neji. True Sakura had been one of Sasuke's fan girls when they were in the academy and all but as she grew older and fought alongside Sasuke her feelings were now more of admiration then love.

Naru couldn't answer; she didn't like him... no... her feelings run much deeper than that.

She loves him.

Naru had only one wish at this moment... true her dream was to become Hokage but no that felt so far away. Now that she has met so many people and had made so many friends... her only wish as of right now was to be able to see them.

She could kind of tell what they looked like... well more of what she feels they look like from the sound of their voices but it would be a lot more better if she was able to see them.

Sakura looked down at the blond worryingly; maybe she had asked the wrong thing after all. She had known Naru's true feelings it was too obvious, it was clearly written all over the girls face each time Sasuke touched her or even complimented her.

Sakura was just about to ask her if she was okay when she saw a small smile spread on her face, it was a kind smile but it held so much sadness yet so much happiness.

"Naru?" Tenten asked glancing at the girl worriedly.

Ino leaned in, "Are you okay?"

Naru all of sudden snapped her head up, "N-no I am fine... I am just happy. I never had this before..."

Hinata looked at the teen understandingly already knowing where this conversation was going.

Sakura looked at the blond with a bit of a confused expression as did Ino and Tenten.

"I mean sitting with a bunch of girls and doing teenager stuff like talking about boys and all...it makes me happy..." Naru said suddenly as if sensing the other girl's distress.

The girls looked at Naru sadly who was grinning at them sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

"W-what about y-you Sakura-chan? Who do you l-like?" Hinata asked quickly changing the topic much to Naru's relief.

"Me?" Sakura asked as she glanced up at Hinata innocently who nodded in response.

"W-well I like..." Sakura was fiddling with her fingers nervously glancing at Sia who was smiling innocently at the still arguing boys.

"SAI!" Ino exclaimed loudly making Sakura jump at her and placed her hand around her mouth making sure to shut her up.

"Not so loud Ino-pig!"

Tenten laughed at the boys who now stopped playing their card game and arguing to turn to the girls who were giggling with a Sakura who was holding Ino with her hand firmly clamped over Ino's mouth who was mumbling incoherent words. Naru was laughing only able to picture the scene, though by the confused sounds everyone was making and with Ino's mumbling Naru could only laugh.

Shikamaru mumbled troublesome while the rest of the gang just shook their head and continued with their game. But Sasuke's attention was still focused on Naru, she was giggling lightly her short hair framing her face perfectly and the slight blush on her cheeks just made her all the more innocent.

"Ne Sakura-chan?" Naru called as she tugged on Sakura's shirt.

The pinkette turned to the blond with a small smile on her face, "What is it Naru-chan?"

"W-well I wanted to know what does Sia-san look like..."

"W-well... he is handsome and has a charming smile and he is very kind... and... and..."

"Ne, Sakura-chan you need to describe his appearance more than what kind of person he is..." Hinata said shyly with a small smile as she looked at Naru's confused face.

"Okay my bad, well he has dark black hair, which is a little long and straight... it frames his face nicely. He also has a wide thin smile and very pale skin; he is also very tall and skinny. He also has dark almost black in colour eyes that make you wish to get lost in."

Naru smiled kindly, "He sounds very handsome."

Sakura only chuckled with a small blush staining her cheeks as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Can you describe what each of you look like to me..."

The group all placed their attention on Naru with a bit of a surprised look; they had completely forgotten that they were dealing with a blind person.

Sasuke who was walking up to their group with a small glass of apple juice for Naru sighed as he saw the girl's reaction to the blonds' question.

"W-well I ..." Sakura couldn't answer... she just felt like she didn't know what to say; sure she is pretty sure she could label her appearance fairly easy but she just didn't know how to put it into words.

Ino giggled at Sakura's flushed face making her turn even more beat red.

"Well i can describe Ino-pig! Just think of one of those really large and fat ugly pigs and that's the perfect example of what Ino looks like." The pinkette said in anger as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"WHAT!" Ino yelled out angrily bringing the rest of the group over to where the girls were sitting for all were curious about what those two were fighting about now.

"You two are hopeless..."

They all turned to Sasuke who was standing behind Naru with two juices in his hand, he was hoping they would be able to at least give the blond some idea to what they look like but the only look Naru now had on her face was a bit of confusion and a sad smile.

Sasuke set the cups down and kneeled next to Naru, he grabbed both of her hands ignoring the girl's surprised eep and pulled Sakura closer to the blond so that she was now sitting directly in front of the blond.

Sasuke laid Naru's hands directly on Sakura's face one hand on each cheek.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." Naru said, she felt a bit uncomfortable about touching someone so casually and she could see Sakura was just as confused as she was because as soon as her hands laid on the girls cheeks she tensed.

"Just trust me Naru..." Sasuke said as he glanced at the blond.

"Sakura just keep still for a bit..."

Sakura only nodded at the raven haired not understanding what he planned to do. The teachers all now were standing around with the boys also curious to what Sasuke was planning to do.

"Now Naru, Sakura is tall... she has a very fragile build but is also well toned-

Naru nodded as her hands shook slightly on the pinkettes face.

"She has a pale skin colour that is creamy and very soft; she has a small but innocent smile-

Sakura blushed at the way Sasuke was complimenting her but as soon as Naru's hands shook on her face again she smiled and lifted her own to rest them upon Naru's own two hands instantly making the blond freeze.

"It's okay Naru-chan." Sakura said gently, hoping to encourage the girl to feel her face.

Naru nodded and slowly traced her fingers around Sakura's face outlining her lips and was please to see that Sasuke's description was fairly accurate.

"What do you feel Naru?" Sasuke asked as he gazed at the blond.

"S-she has high cheek bones... small lips, almost like a heart shaped face and... and..."

Sakura smiled, "I have jade green eyes."

Naru smiled a little as she continued to trace her fingers on the pinkettes face and froze when she felt Sakura's bangs. She had determined that Sakura's hair was short a bit shorter than her own.

"Naru do you remember what a Sakura tree looks like?"

"Y-yea... they were very pretty... I used to watch them a lot."

Sasuke nodded, "Well that's the colour of Sakura's hair, that's why her parents decided to call her Sakura."

Naru stared at Sakura a little more a look of concentration clear on her face as she tried to picture Sakura to the best of her ability.

Naru removed her hands from Sakura's face and rested them in her lap and grinned, "Sakura-chan you really are pretty!"

"Sasuke, how did you..." Kakashi asked as her came up behind the raven and rested a hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke shrugged and turned everyone, "Naru can see chakra... it's more of a sixth sense though, she can't see any details but like the byakugan she can almost see chakra... Naru said it was as if some things were outlined in blue."

Shikamaru came up to the two, "Then why was Naru denied entrance to the academy? This could've used as a great advantage, especially when facing enemies..."

"That's because it is hard for her... most she can see is almost like mush and fog. When she is focused like she was now on Sakura she can kind a use it to an advantage to get an outline of a person... but there is no detail most of the time it is still black for her."

Gai smirked, "Then my youthful companions I propose a plan!" The man in green spandex yelled out catching everyone's attention.

"Since Naru can almost sense chakra we use that to an advantage!"

Everyone starred at the Gai in confusion and Sasuke only sighed, he knew coming here was a bad idea...

"NARU MY YOUTHFUL CHILD WHAT WAS YOUR DREAM FOR THE FUTURE!" The man yelled out coming close to the blond teen.

Naru blinked a few times with a sheepish smile, "I wanted to be Hokage..."

Shikamru's eyes widen, he knew the girl wanted to become a shinobi but to become Hokage was a big dream to lose on... especially when you didn't even get the chance to prove yourself. Also with her tenant the chances if her getting any other kind of career or even just help was out of the question.

Gai nodded with a sparkling smile and suddenly halted the teen to her feet and dragged her off to a clear area.

The rest followed.

"Okay Naru stand like this." Gai instructed as he made Naru take a defensive stance. Sasuke watched in horror as he realized what the Green Beast had in mind. The only thing Sasuke thought of was to put this to an end, NOW!

Though just before Sasuke was about to march off to the said man a hand grabbed him by the shoulder. Sasuke glared at his sensei.

"Maa, maa Sasuke... Gai is a trained instructor he would never harm a student..." Kakashi said with his famous eye smile. Though he was also trying to convince himself a little that it would be okay but he kind of... trusted Gai.

"Okay Naru I am going to attack but don't worry I won't hurt you... what I want you to do is feel the chakra around you rely on all your other senses. Take a deep breath and send your chakra through your feet through the ground."

Naru nodded and closed her eyes, she knew how to summon up her chakra... hell she had so much of it that it wasn't that hard.

The blind Jinchuuriki took a deep breath as she felt a sudden power swirl within her, she slowly sent the chakra to her feet and tried to send it through the ground. Suddenly the normal blackness she would always see was replaced with light blue foggy tendrils almost sliding from underneath her feet.

She could faintly see her own outline and the tendrils begin to cover the ground. It was almost like she was seeing off of sonic waves just made with chakra. The ground was almost pulsating, each time she sent out chakra it would bounce of different things which she was able to conclude either being a tree or a rock.

It felt amazing it was like she was able to see, it was blurry and would disappear every now and then but she could see. Slowly she began to force more chakra into it and was rewarded with a wider range of what she could see. It as if everything that they believed had no life practically radiated with it all in sonic patterns which enabled her to see.

Gai and the rest watched with curiosity and excitement, if Naru could pull this off they could try to train her in they was of becoming a Shinobi.

"Ready my youthful Naru!"

Naru only nodded and tightened her stance, her eyes were still open but to the rest it was if she was just looking around aimlessly but to Naru she could see the chakra waves practically bouncing off of everything alerting her of their presence and Gai gave her a bit of an idea where he was by speaking all she had to do was expand the range of chakra she was emitting.

This is just like how a bat sees she concluded.

Gai took a stance, he wasn't going to go full speed at her but he wasn't going to go easy either. The best thing to do when teaching someone is teach them the difficult step first. That way they would conquer the rest easily.

Gai then took off in a sprint aiming a punch for the girls face with little force encase he does have to stop himself.

Naru suddenly felt a jolt in her chakra and could almost see Gai's outline racing towards her. She was a bit surprised to see how big the guy actually was and felt herself stiffen slightly. But when she watched a little closer everything felt like it was slowing down.

She smiled slightly, she could this!

Everyone starred in horror as they watched the blond teen making no movement and Gai not slowing down at all. This was going to end very badly. Sasuke gritted his teeth and got ready to jump in front of Naru but before he even did what happen next shocked them all.

Naru ducked, Gai's punch missing her face by only an inch. Naru crouched down and slid her left leg under Gai but before she could successively trip him, he had jumped up into the air doing a back flip away from the blond teen.

Naru stood shocked.

Everyone could only stare wide eyed.

Gai smiled and put his thumb up and pulled his signature pose, "YOU SEE THAT MY YOUTHFUL NARU! WITH THIS METHOOD OF TRAINING YOU CAN STILL BECOME A NINJI!"

Sasuke looked to Naru and smirked at the large grin that spread across her face. Maybe today wasn't such a bad after all. This would be perfect, he can still train Naru!

Kakashi watched with a smile, "She's a natural born ninja."

Everyone erupted in cheers and patted the blond on the back, all congratulating her.

Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder, "I think you better introduce yourself again."

Naru smiled brightly and nodded, "My name is Uzumaki Naru! AND I AM GOING TOBECOME HOKAGE!"

Sasuke was now carrying a sleeping Naru on his back and was saying good bye to the rest of the rookie nine. Today had turned out to be a good day after all. Right after Naru had used her new chakra sight she used it on almost everyone to at least get a better idea of what everyone looks like and once she was just sitting normally and relaxed the teen practically fell asleep without any worries as to where she was.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck clutching lightly at his shirt and her head was resting on his right shoulder. He walked slowly back to her apartment with a small smile on his face.

Once inside of the house his attempt at getting Naru up and changing had failed because all she did was mumble out that she was just too tiered and would bath tomorrow.

Sasuke only sighed and let it pass but before he turned to leave a sudden jerk of his shirt made him stop and turn to the blond who was now clutching at his shirt tightly.

"Please stay..." She mumbled in a small voice. Sasuke shook his head and sat on her bed, he could leave once she was asleep. He would be here in the morning any way before she awoke.

Naru suddenly shook her head, "Please stay here tonight... I just don't feel like being alone."

Naru shifted in the bed until her back hit the wall and lifted her duvet, Sasuke sighed and slipped off his ANBU jacket and threw it on the floor. He then slid in the bed with her and pulled the blond close.

Naru immediately snuggled close to the raven haired and fisted her hand into his black shirt.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke kissed the top of her head and rested a hand on top of her fisted one and closed his eyes. The light breathing of the Jinchuuriki told him that the teen was already fast asleep and soon he allowed the nagging of sleep consume him as well.

"_Uchiha Sasuke!" The third called out._

_The said person appeared in front of the desk in kneeling position his ANBU mask hiding his face._

"_Yes Hokage-sama." _

_The third took a puff from his pipe and looked at the teen ANBU before him, "I have a new mission for you... I believe that you are the only one that can handle such a mission."_

_Sasuke nodded and raised his head to the old man behind the desk in front of him._

_The Hokage nodded his Sasuke and gestured with his hand that he may stand and sighed, "I want you to watch over someone... but this will be a 24/7 job, you are required to take care of this person until I say otherwise."_

_Sasuke scowled, he hated babysitting missions they always took so long..._

"_Forgive me Sir but why ask me for such a job?"_

_The Hokage smiled, "That is because you are the only person I believe that can save her." _

'_Her?' Sasuke thought, he couldn't think of anyone. He just thought he would have to take care of some other rich snobby brat._

"_Uchiha Sasuke you are to become the official care taker of Uzumaki Naru, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."_

_Sasuke felt his eyes widen, "Naru... But sire you know I could never... I mean... after what Itachi had done to her... She would never want to be near me... I believe there are much more qualified people in our ranks to take care of her Hokage-sama."_

_The Hokage only shook his head in sadness, "Sasuke that is why I want you to help her, you understand her more than anyone in the whole world... You will be under ANBU Confidentiality so she won't know who you are any way but Sasuke you are strong and I believe you will be able to get her back on her feet once again."_

_Sasuke watched the Hokage, maybe he should do this... he could at least repent for it by helping the poor girl get back on her feet. He hated the fact that Itachi had to do something so cruel and what's worst the whole incident had made the Uchiha clans popularity rise up._

"_P-please Sasuke..."_

_This brought Sasuke out of his thoughts; the Hokage was actually begging him? How bad was she any way?_

"_Her dream was to become Hokage so that she could get everyone to acknowledge her but due to her disability she was forbidden to enter the academy... I don't think I have seen her smile, well she does smile but it is clear that it is forced. She is depressed she can't rely on herself and no one wants to take care of her due to her tenant. I believe you will be able to save her Sasuke! Please I am not asking you this as the Hokage but as a guilt ridden grandfather trying his very best to help save his grandchild... please."_

_Sasuke looked at the Hokage with wide eyes and felt his stomach churn. Her dream was to be Hokage... Having your dreams ripped away from you for something that wasn't even your fault was just too sad. _

"_Hokage-sama I accept this mission! AND promise you with my life that I will protect her and save her from her own despair!"_

_The Hokage smiled happily, "Thank you Sasuke."_

Sasuke-kun

Sasuke-kun

"HEY SASUKE-KUN!"

BANG!

Sasuke hissed in pain and grabbed his head roughly, "What the hell are you doing Naru!"

Naru pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "I have been trying to wake you for at least fifteen minutes and you would not budge! So I was left with no other option!"

Sasuke sighed, he had almost forgotten that he slept at Naru and the girl does not own a damn alarm clock! Now he had to rush the both of them to get ready because they have a mission today! Not to mention he didn't even let his dad know where he was last night... AHHH! This was turning into such a bad day!

He sighed once again that dream had just put him in a bad mood, why was he dreaming of that any way... The day the Hokage first asked him to take on the role of a caretaker...

Naru laughed as she heard Sasuke groan, "Come on Sasuke-kun today I have my very first mission! I am so excited~"

Sasuke sighed and scratched his head, Naru was more active than usual so that only means that she was not going to give him a break today...

Today was going to be a long day...

**That's the end of chapter 2~**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**I know the story is taking off to a slow start and all but from the next chapter it will really start picking up!**

**SO I STILL HAVEN'T GIVEN AWAY NARU'S POWER ;) **

**It will be revealed sooooonnnn ! I am releasing hints of what it can be throughout the story ;) **

**SO JUST KEEP A SHARP MIND ! XD **

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN !  
><strong> 

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK! **


	3. Chapter 3

Wounded eyes

So here we are with chapter 3! **JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ARE FOLLOWING THIS STORY AND REVIEWING ! IT TRULY MAKES MY DAY!**

The story is really going to start picking up from this chapter!  
>I think this also might be the most important chapter to what Naruto's special gift is<p>

SO play close attention!

ENJOY!

REVIEW!

**Chapter 3**

_Naru's Pov__:_

Today was the day... I was finally allowed out of the village walls, I was no longer forced to stay trapped within this confined village. Don't get me wrong I love Konoha always have and always will, but it has been my dream to be able to leave the village not as a traveller but as a ninja.

Though I had to wait... I was now standing outside of the Hokage tower waiting impatiently for Sasuke-kun.

'What's taking him so damn long...' I grumbled in my head as I shuffled my feet through what I believed to be a small pile of stones.

We were supposed to be by the village gates about to leave! But noooooo! Sasuke-kun said he had some business with the Old man and Obaa-chan...

I sighed for what I believed to be the millionth time until the sound of footsteps brought me out of my musings.

"Naru."

Sasuke-kun called as he rested a hand on my shoulder, I pouted angrily.

"What the hell took you so damn loooonnnnggg!" I whined.

I heard him sigh and figured if I could see right now he was probably shaking his head disapprovingly at my lack of female etiquette.

"Naru... a girl shouldn't talk like that..." He said in a disapproving voice.

I huffed in response and folded my arms on my chest, "Whatever! It's your fault for making me wait outside for THIRTY MINUTES!"

I suddenly let out a shocked little 'eep!' when he suddenly grabbed my hands and held them out. I suddenly felt a strange weight on my hands making my brows rise in a bit of confusion. Sasuke-kun made no sound or any hint that he was going to explain what he had just suddenly put in my hand.

I then pulled the thing in my hand closer to my chest and jolted slightly as the feeling of soft silk. It was a piece of fabric? Though it had a bit of a hard... and heavy centre piece... so it couldn't just be a piece of fabric...

"What is it?" I asked, giving up on trying to guess what it was. Sasuke-kun chuckled at the confusion that was probably all evident on my face.

"Here- He suddenly took one of my hands and placed it on top of the fabric; I couldn't stop the flinch as my hand met with cold. I trailed my fingers on the piece of- metal? And came to the conclusion it was some piece of oval shaped metal thingy on a silk piece of what I believe to be a long strap of silk cloth.

Sasuke-kun took my hand again and placed it on the centre of the piece of metal, "Try here now." He commanded gently. My heart skipped a beat at the excitement in his voice.

I did as told and trailed my fingers around the centre of the piece of metal; I came to a stop when I suddenly felt an indent in the metal plate. My fingers travelled the indent making them going into a spiral like pattern.

I continued to trace the pattern with my fingers and my heart began to beat faster and faster, I knew what this was! That pattern! How could I ever forget it?! This was the Leaf's Village insignia, the insignia of the village I dreamed of risking my life for as its soon to be Hokage!

"Sasuke-kun... What? Why did you give this to me?" I asked, my voiced was a little shaky... did this mean! If he was giving this to me... did this mean that I could... that I could actually be a-

"Congratulations on becoming an official Ninja of the hidden Leaf Village Naru!"

I looked up to where I believe he was standing and by feeling his chakra I could tell he was standing in front of me probably with one of his famous Uchiha smirks that I hear so much about.

"So I am a ninja now?" I asked hesitantly, I felt like this was some joke... How can I just become a ninja all of a sudden! I mean I didn't even finish the syllabus or the academy requirements to be deemed worthy of becoming a ninja!

"I spoke with The Third and Tsunade-sama, I told them about what you did yesterday and that there was still a way for you to become a ninja. Though for now you are still an untrained Genin, the Hokage had decided that I would become your official teacher and train you personally into becoming a fine Ninja-

I leaped into his arms, my hands wrapping tightly around his neck as I berried my head into his shoulder. I felt him tense within my embrace but soon relax and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I AM A NINJA!" I cried out barely able to contain my happiness! "Thank you so much Sasuke-kun!"

He laughed and spun me around as I held him even tighter. We stayed like that for a few moments when I then released him and grinned up at him. I wonder what my life would have been without him... and truth be told I don't think I ever want to find out...

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU SO-

I quickly clasped my hands around my mouth at my sudden outburst...

'OHHHH crap!' I cried out within my head praying to whatever deity he didn't catch that little slip of tongue. This was so embarrassing!

"Turn around." He said in what to me sounded like a bit of an amused voice. I did as told and turned, he pulled the heitei from my hands and tied it around my forehead. I felt my bangs slowly fall of the head band and was once again back in my face tickling my brow lightly.

I turned to him when he finished tying it and smiled brightly, the widest grin I could do!

"It suits you."

I giggled and hugged him once again!

_Narrator's Pov__:_

The two then made their way down to the village entrance where they will be meeting the team and their client. The mission was simple, escort a princess to the Rain Village safely and then return. Though Sasuke was pretty confident that this mission was a fairly simple one he couldn't help but feel a little unease at the thought of Naru coming along.

Naru was a natural born Ninja, she was made for this dutiful life and he could feel it within his very bones that she will one day become extremely powerful. Though he still deemed her a bit of an airhead, she was smart.

Sasuke walked with Naru's arm wrapped tightly around his right arm as he stuffed his hands within his pockets. HE was to, to attend this mission as a Jounin instead of an Anbu. The rookie group were all Jounin at this point; Sasuke, Nenji and Sai were the only Anbu among the group. Sasuke and Nenji had decided to apply for Anbu when the defeated two elite Anbu in a mock battle.

So Sasuke and Nenji were both more than qualified for the title, though Sasuke had more of a personal reason for becoming an Anbu because becoming an Anbu meant more freedom and more freedom meant more resources to hunt for his brother and the ... Akatsuki.

The Akatsuki showed up about a year ago... suddenly the news of several of the Jinchuuriki were disappearing and he was one of the Anbu in charge in finding any information. Though he didn't, he found next to nothing... The only information he was able to find was their target... or should he say targets.

The Jinchuuriki... Sasuke gazed at Naru worriedly while she just happily hummed with a big smile on her face... Seven Jinchuuriki are missing... they seem to be catching them in order... Naru's the Ninth...

_Sasuke's Pov__:_

_They will be coming for her soon..._

_Hitotsu hi-toyoli inamori Shukaku!__  
><em>_Futatsu faiya (fire) moeteru Matatabi!_

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by the song Naru was singing... a beautiful voice I might add...

___Mitsu mizunara makoseru Isobu!_

Those lyrics... That song! She was singing it again! This shouldn't be possible... The Third had sealed all her memories of anything related... anything related to _that_... so then... how does she know song?!

___Yotzu yoka atzu ise Son Goku!__  
><em>_Itzuzu itsu-demo kake-ashi Kokuo!_

This is bad... There are only a few who know of the sealing done on Naru and if anyone found out we could be in trouble...

___Mutzu muri-sezu awatezo Saiken!__  
><em>_Nanatzu nanajushi soratobu Chomei!_

She kept singing, the lyrics ran in my head... to the point it brought a dull thud to it. I hated that song... It scared me... only because I had no idea what it was about only that it was bijuu related.

___Yatzu yappai yi-taji Gyuki!__ -__  
><em> 

"Naru?"

I called, before she could finish the song, I had heard enough of it.

She gazed up at me and 'hmmed' in response. I watched her eyes carefully only to see my own reflection in those pools of blankness.

"Where did you learn that song?"

Her head fell into a thinking pose as her free hand grasped her chin in thought, "I don't really know... I kind of just know it..." She smiled sheepishly at me and scratched her head with her free hand.

I looked forward a frown settling on my face, "I see." I couldn't hold back the little bit of anger in my voice and I know she heard it to because it suddenly became quiet.

We soon arrived at the gates a scowl on my face; I was in a bit of a bad mood now because of that whole song or deal. I need to contact the Hokage and inform him of this... but I won't be able to do it until I get back from this lousy mission.

"Ahh Sasuke, Naru nice of you two to join us." Kakashi said to us as we neared them; he was standing in his normal slouched pose with a book planted firmly in his hand.

He walked over to us and ruffled Naru's hair which made me sigh in annoyance... 'You ass! I just did her hair!' I shouted out angrily in my head... if you had to do a girls hair all the time you would be agreeing with me! I now see why girls get so pissed every time you mess with their hair! It's so damn annoying when you have to fix it up!

"Nice head band Naru~" He winked, which I believed to be a bit of a silly gesture due to the fact she couldn't see it.

Naru beamed with happiness, "Thank you Kaka-nii! SO you better watch out a new ninja is coming to town!" The girl declared happily.

Kakashi chuckled, "Really? Well then when you are able to take this book from my hand in a one on one battle I'll happily consider you a ninja~" He mocked.

Naru growled and fire burned within her eyes as she held her fist up in the air and used one to point to her head band, "Watch who you are talking to Kaka-nii! I will one day be the Hokage and then you will have no chance of escaping any kind of punishment!"

Kakashi laughed and ruffled her hair once again much to my annoyance.

"Well I will hold you to that."

"Hello guys!"

We all turned to the bridge a few meters away from the entrance and watched as a pink haired female ran towards us.

She reached us in record time sprinting the whole way down. She was crouching on her knees and huffing, "S-sorry I am late guys... I had an emergency at the hospital."

Kakashi nodded, "It's okay Tsunade-sama informed me that you will be a little late."

Sakura nodded happily and then threw herself at Naru delivering her a bone crushing hug, "Naru-chan I heard the good news! They finally gave you permission to enter the ranks as a ninja!"

Naru grinned, "Yea! Sasuke-kun managed to talk to the Old man and Baa-chan and got them to agree!"

Both girls squealed happily.

Soon another hour passed, Naru and Sakura were happily chatting away about nothing to my interest and Kakashi-sensei was reading his book while leaning against the pillar of the gate. I stood in silence. I still felt a little irritated but a little better to how I felt earlier. I just don't want Naru to go through the 'sealing' again.

...

"_K-Karasu... p-please, n-no more! I-it hurts!" _

_I watched helplessly as Naru laid on the floor in tears, she didn't struggle... she could barely move due to the pain of the sealing. There was a large sealing circle drawn under her and she was wearing a white dress that stopped just a few inched above the knees._

_I walked over to her ignoring everyone else in the room and kneeled beside her, "I am sorry Naru..." I grabbed her hand that was outstretched towards me, the limb shaking like a leaf in the wind... _

"_It's just a little more and I promise you will feel much better." I said quietly. _

_She was just about to answer when, the design on the floor lit up and she screamed._

"Sasuke-kun!" I felt a light tap to the cheek and was brought out of my memories at the sound of Naru and Sakura calling out to me.

I rubbed my head tiredly, "What is it?"

I felt Naru lean in closer and rest her hand on my face and then dragged it upwards until she found my forehead.

"Are you sure you okay Sasuke-kun? This is the second time... you kind of just day dreamed off..." I heard her mumble.

Though she wasn't looking at me directly, I could see the concern pass through her features. I took her hand from my forehead and gave it a reassuring squeeze and smiled at the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"I'm fine. Thanks Naru, I guess I am just a little sleepy."

She nodded dumbly her hand a little stiff in mine but soon relaxed. So she doesn't mind cuddling with me in bed at night but just by holding her hand I made her weak in the knees.

I laughed lightly, Naru was just too cute.

"Hey you guys the Princess is coming." Sakura called out.

Soon a young girl maybe about a year or two younger than me showed up with two men at her side. She was short maybe Naru's height but held an air of confidence that made her seem taller than she really was.

She had a petit figure and was clothed in a dark blue royal robs. Her hair was stark white and had a light shade of blue at the ends. She had a small heart shaped face and small eyes that screamed with immaturity. Her face was covered in make up her eyes littered with dark eye shadow that brought out the golden coloured irises and a light lipstick on her lips.

She was a very beautiful girl, her hair was done up in a fashionable style that allowed her bangs to hang loosely in her face.

The two man at her side gave off a different feel, the one to the right was tall and didn't seem to have any muscle build at all. He was dressed in royal clothing which showed he served the Royal family for his suit was plain white with blue lining. He has a stern face and his eyes were small and almost fox like.

He had short gray hair showing his age and he walked with confidence showing that he demanded respect.

The man to the left was a bit taller and had a large build he was dressed in their kingdoms ninja attire, he had cross swords on his back and had a head band wrapped around his forehead to keep his messy wild red hair out of his face. There was a grin on his face that showed a bit of... sadism maybe? Well whatever it was I didn't like the vibe I got from this guy. Also... the way his eyes narrowed at Naru made me wanna wipe that stupid grin off his face completely.

Kakashi-sensei walked up the group, "I am Hatake Kakashi, I am the leader of this operation and this is my team; Sakura – He gestured to the pink haired teammate who smiled and bowed – Sasuke and Naru – he then gestured towards us.

I paid no greeting and Naru only smiled shyly.

_Princess's Pov__:_

I nodded my head, but my eyes remained on the tall raven haired man, he was handsome... no handsome was an understatement he was downright HOT!

I knew I was blushing and the fact that he stared at me didn't help the fact at all. I cleared my throat and looked at the silver haired ninja, "I am her royal Princess of the Yuki Household my name is Yuki and you may address me as Princess Yuki."

I held my head up and made no room for comment, most people would say that it was strange to have the same name as your surname and frankly I didn't care that much about it. I was beautiful and I knew that for many of my suitors have told me so. So there was no reason for me to be shy that was not how a Princess should act.

I then lifted both my hands and gestured to the two man on either side of me.

"This is my adviser Sato Fujimoto and my guard Taro Hashimoto." Sato only nodded his head lightly and Taro grinned even more.

I watched the Raven haired boy, the leader said his name was Sasuke... damn he was good looking. Now I have a lot of suitors most of them were very good looking with their good looks and their charms but never had I laid my eyes on such a clean non-royal person... He held a certain air of him that said he bowed down to no one. He even had a body that any woman would drool over... and by his threatening aura I could tell he was strong.

He was the perfect man... He was my perfect man.

_Narrators Pov__:_

The group was soon on their way, the Princess walked with in the middle of the group with Sakura and Kakashi in front who still had his face in his book. Her people followed behind and Naru and Sasuke with arms interlocked followed on the left side of the group.

The princess kept her gaze on Sasuke most of the time with a small blush on her cheeks but once she realized the blonde and HER hottie were walking arms in arms jealousy filled her.

Sato saw this and grinned.

Soon the group had reached a clearing and began to set up camp. Naru was sitting on a log while the rest gathered food set up tents and scout the area to check if the camp was safe. Sasuke was on Patrol so he told Naru to stay here and wait for him; he was only going to be gone for an hour.

Naru wanted to help but she couldn't... Kakashi and Sakura didn't take that against her. They told her in a kind voice with a small sad smile on their face that she could leave it to them and wait for Sasuke to return.

So she sat. She had to sit and do nothing once again... Though Naru couldn't see the Princess she already heard the 'I am better than you' in her voice especially with the way she spook. Not to mention every time she tried to strike a conversation up With Sasuke... they was she spoke to him sent shivers down her spine... She had already deemed that she didn't like the princess.

Naru had heard that the Princess's adviser was going to start a fire while her guard dog had left with Sasuke on a patrol. Kakashi was helping Sakura prepare the tents... oh how he wished he had Yamoto for this kind of job.

Naru had heard the Princess settle on the log next to her which was by the fire pit. Naru had heard no offer to help anyone... all she heard was, 'Get everything ready while I rest my feet.'

Other than sitting and walking the girl had done nothing... well Naru only did that to but it wasn't her choice... She was kind of envious... This Princess had such a great gift... the gift of sight and she wasted it away by not exploring and using those precious eyes and that made Naru clench her teeth in anger.

The Princess sighed and watched with annoyance as her adviser attempted to get the fire started, she then turned her gaze to the blond beside her.

Yuki looked her up and down and frowned... now that she got a better look at the girl she could see how pretty she really was.

She had short shoulder length sunny blond hair that hung straight with a slight flick at the ends. She had spiky bangs in front that suited her and framed her small petit face. The blond had big bold blue eyes that shined like a clear sky... Though they were a bit misted over she just believed it to be her natural eye colour.

Yuki eyes her more; she had long dark eye lashes and small pouted lips that held a natural shine.

Yuki's golden eyes travelled her further; Her shirt was only a black tank top with what she believed to be a mesh top underneath. She also wore a large orange and black jacket that was unzipped and covered both her hands. Yuki glared at the vile colour... she had always hated the colour orange it was just to... to warm for her liking.

The blond also had orange shorts that stopped at mid-thing which angered Yuki further due to her uncovered body. The girl held no shame... did she not understand that exposing so much skin was... was just disgusting!

Naru also had long knee length black boots that were unstrapped and lying carelessly next to her. Naru learned that since she had became blind her other senses were a lot better than most and also due to the Kyuubi within her she had inherited some fox like qualities.

Naru had an amazing ability empathy apparently and that is why she was able to understand so much about a person before she even got to know them. Many people were a bit scared at first due to her quick understanding of others feelings and told her to stop reading it and believed it to be something due to the Monster Fox.

Though Sasuke had said that it was a great thing... because she can help out a friend in need who was just to scared to share and that sometimes is good to know what kind of person everyone was without actually looking at them or knowing anything about them.

This then brought the Princess to Naru's mind, she knew a Princess would be somewhat confident about themselves; they had to show strength. But Naru didn't expect such a bratty selfish Know it all. Also her two pets that seem to waiter on her every need... a shiver ran down Naru's spine. She didn't like them... that much she figured out.

Naru sighed, she as bored and wanted Sasuke to come back already! It has at least been an hour and ten minutes and he was still gone... not to mention Sato and Taro, they really gave her bad feelings.

Yuki who grew annoyed increasingly fast at the young blond who still sat around doing nothing, it was time to straighten this stupid peasant out and show her who is boss!

"Naru was it?"

The said blonds' head perked up at the voice and turned her head to the direction she believed it came from.

"Y-yes?"

"Don't you think you should get to work to?!" She barked making the blond wince. She wasn't expecting that out of all things... Did the Princess not know of her condition... well even if she didn't know you could clearly see it in her eyes that she was blind... maybe this Princess was an... idiot.

"U-umm..." The blond squeaked. What was she supposed to say? Well sorry I can't do anything because I am blind! That just sounded a bit silly... not to mention this kid sounded scary!

The princess's anger increased at the blond who by the looks of thing bit her lip from the inside and clasped her heads hesitantly.

"Well?" The white haired Princess demanded.

Naru smiled sheepishly, "Sorry... I would like to help and all but I can't do anything without assistance..."

The princess looked at her confusedly, "Assistance? What are handicapped? I don't respect people that are to daft to do anything themselves."

_Naru's Pov__:_

That one had stung sent a little knife through the heart. She knew she was 'handicapped' and there was no way to 'sugar coat' such a fact and all but when someone downright blows it up in your face it kind a hurts you know... It made me mad!

'THE BITCH!' I thought angrily. Yea, I would never say it to her face but she didn't have to be so mean!

"W-well..."

I bit my lip in annoyance and nervousness, I sounded like an idiot! I was shy around people due to the fact that I never spoke with many and with me being able to feel a person and their true feelings so easily made me even more scared could anyone could tell that this little brat had some anger issues!

I heard her huff in annoyance, "Well what?"

I didn't know how to respond and I could feel my patience for this girl wearing thing! I wanted to scream in her face and demand some respect too! I am blind and all But I am older than this brat! Had she ever heard of the fact that you should respect your elders?!

I just wanted Sasuke-kun to come back...

I could hear the girl growl in annoyance... not to mention Sakura and Kaka-nii had left to get some fire wood from what I heard... so it was only me around these strangers...

I was just about to reply but was cut off at the sound of Sato's voice.

"Hime-sama?"

"What is it Sato?" She snapped angrily, her patience with me obviously running thin.

"Naru-san is unable to perform any work due to her condition."

I didn't like the sound of his voice, the way he said it sent shivers down my spine also making me very uncomfortable.

"Condition? What condition? She looks perfectly fine to me!"

She snapped again making me wince slightly. This was getting a bit awkward... I hope Sasuke returns soon...

_Narrator's Pov__:_

The princess glared at her adviser and then to the blond.

"Yes Hime-sama the young lady here is-

"She's blind."

They all turned to the new voice; it was Taro who was walking to them without Sasuke. He came over to the group, a sly grin on his face as his eyes never left the blond.

The Princess watched him, "Blind?"

The red head nodded, "Take a closer look at her eyes." Taro said this as he made his way to the blond. She saw her tense and he felt the ends of his lips twitch slightly. He kneeled in front of the blind and glowed at her beauty.

Taro grabbed the blonds chin gently, "Excuse me Naru-chan but I hope you don't mind." Naru tensed at the touch and wanted to rip her head away from the man but his voice... it was as if it was all alluring her and she couldn't refuse... The blond only managed out a stiff nod.

Taro grinned widely to himself knowing the princess was to daft to understand his maniac looking grin. The red head then turned the blonds face towards the Princess enjoying the feeling of her skin and the way her body shook lightly at the contact.

He gestured the Princess to come closer which she did her anger still evident on her face.

"You see Hime-sama?" Taro asked still a sly grin on his face.

Yuki examined the girls face and by examining her closely she could clearly see the blankness in her eyes and the light scarring that ran across both her eyes. She felt a bit silly for not noticing this before and to be honest this just made her more annoyed! Why the hell would they send a blind person on a ninja mission?!

"I see."

Taro released the girls chin but he still stood up in her face, he wanted to touch more of the girl... he wanted to hear her scream... he grinned and cackled to himself. Everyone had a dark side... his was sadism.

"What's going on here?"

The three turned to the voice and watched a silver haired man and a pink haired girl walk up to them. Fire wood in the pinkettes hands and an orange book in the taller mans'.

Taro only shrugged his shoulders and stood. This sudden made Naru release a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding... 'What was that?' The blond thought a bead of sweat running down her brow.

This however had not gone unnoticed by Kakashi and his eyes narrowed dangerously at the man.

Naru had hear Kakashi's voice and she wanted to leap up and cower behind him from the strange man but she couldn't... she felt like she was in a trance... Taro's voice was so commanding it felt like if she refused it her very being would turn to fire from the inside out.

Taro only chuckled, "Nothing, nothing!" The red head said carelessly as he pulled his hands behind his head. He then smirked, "We were just educating the Princess here about your blind charge."

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously, she had also seen the way this guy stared at Naru and Sakura's big sister genes were kicking in!

Kakashi knew he couldn't say anything else... he had heard the commotion and had decided to come back and check it out and was not happy at what he found.

"I see then, though I am not her guardian I would appreciate if you did not touch a Konoha ninja so casually. Her guardian is very protective and would get very annoyed." Kakashi said, though there was more in his tone though only Sato and Taro picked up on it.

Kakashi was angry and a bit concerned at the moment. He saw Naru take a shuddering breath as if she was just recovering from something. Kakashi was going to keep a closer eye out for Naru and for these people... because he had no doubt that if they found out who Naru was things would take a turn for the worse not to mention they are also on the lookout for the Akatsuki. Naru was also a bit of a legend among nations due to her being a blind Jinchuuriki, the only Jinchuuriki to ever receive an injury that was unable to heal... even with the power of the Kyuubi.

"Speaking of her guardian... where is Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

Naru perked her head up at this, that was right wasn't he supposed to be with Taro?!

Taro sighed, "Oh he said he just wants to make one more round."

Kakashi nodded and Taro then walked off over to his tent and went inside, when he was gone Sato came up in front of Kakashi and Sakura and bowed.

"I am terribly sorry for Taro, he lacks proper manners when handling such situations." He then turned to Naru and bowed.

"Please forgive her majesty Miss Naru, she never knew and please forgive Taro for his abruptness."

Naru who was still in a daze snapped back to reality and waved her hands in a sheepish manner, "N-no it's okay..."

Sato thanked them then returned to his tent saying he was going to prepare some stuff for the supper. Sakura walked up to Naru and picked up her shoes and took her hand.

"Why don't we go get cleaned up before supper, Naru?"

Naru smiled gratefully and nodded.

Yuki who watched them quietly walk off and clenched her teeth, did these idiots not think she had enemies?! How can they protect her when they have this blind bimbo to take care of?

"Kakashi-san?"

The said man turned to the Princess.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"What do you mean Yuki-sama?"

"Is there something wrong with Konoha's system that they would send a blind person on a mission? Especially one that involves my safety?!"

Kakashi knew this was coming and frankly he didn't feel like dealing with it at the moment... this brat also pissed him off and he didn't like the fact that she glared at Naru every chance she got!

"You worry is unnecessary, we are very much capable of taking care of our charge and you your Majesty."

They both turned to Sasuke who had just walked up on the scene and Kakashi could see his clenched hands. He was probably watching in the trees thinking of every way possible in torturing Taro.

The Princess seemed to calm down upon the return of Sasuke but you could still see the anger directed towards the Blonds tent. Kakashi was a bit concerned now...

The Princess glared at the silver haired man, "Very well then... But I don't want that _girl _to be near me."

With that statement she winked at Sasuke who made no hint or any return gesture. She walked off and went inside her tent also planning on refreshing herself for tonight's dinner.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke and met the ravens haired gaze, there was a silent conversation between the two understanding that they both needed to talk TONIGHT when things were more private.

Sasuke narrowed his gaze and crossed his arms over his chest, "Where is Naru?"

Kakashi faced his orange book and kept his gaze on the contents of the page and tucked his other hand within his pocket, "She is with Sakura... She is just helping Naru freshen up." Sasuke nodded and began to head in that direction and stopped next to Kakashi before he passed the taller man.

In a low voice Sasuke growled out, "I won't hesitate... I'll kill him."

Kakashi still had his eyes glued to the orange books and he made no gesture to the comment, "I know... I won't try to stop you."

With this Sasuke walked off his eyes shadowed away from view due to his raven bangs.

Kakashi turned and looked up at the clear blue sky; a slight breeze began and ruffled his gravity defying hair.

'Something's wrong...' He could feel it! In every fibre of his ninja bones. Call it his trusty intuition or his over thinking of a mind... but he felt that soon this mission will take a turn for the worst.

_Later that evening__:_

Sasuke had walked Naru to hers and Sakura's tent; even though Sasuke had protested and said he should share a tent with the blond Sakura disagreed... Sasuke didn't see the problem Naru and him having been living together for a few years now and so he knew Naru needed someone to help her with the nightmares... Naru wouldn't want someone else she gets shy around others.

Kakashi only chuckled at teased the raven haired boy about how he wanted to cuddle up to his little Naru again ~ which caused the two to turn bright red. Taro only bursted out laughing at this and Sato only watched in silence.

Yuki however was fuming! In the same house?! In the same bed?! What the hell! This blond slut had already made him feel so guilty about her disability and bedded with him!

Yuki suddenly stood making everyone turn to her except Naru but she did lift her head slightly at the sound.

"I will be retiring for the night... – She then turned to her advisor "Is my room prepared?"

The said man stood, "Yes Milady, you tent is prepped just the way you like it."

The princess nodded, she glanced at Sasuke then glared at Naru and walked away without another word.

Naru sighed when she could no longer hear her footsteps. Sasuke who was beside her had felt the blond tense slightly at the sound of the Princess and then release a sigh when she left. Sasuke knew why... no one had acted that way to Naru in a long time and to have all you problems blow up in your face by someone you just met is a little unnerving to say the least.

"mhhhmm"

I turned to Naru who was moaning uncomfortably as she rubbed at her eyes in annoyance. They must be acting up again. Even though it has been years sometimes Naru will start to cry because her eyes would just feel like they were burning... after getting it checked by Tsunade it was nothing more than phantom pain that she could eventually get over but because it was such a traumatic event it would probably never go away.

Tsunade had given the blond some cream that should be applied around her eyes and especially on the scars said it will help numb them a little. It won't take the pain away but it would help the itchiness and prevent her from trying to gauge her eyes out because of the scratching.

Sasuke sighed, "Naru don't rub it will make it worse."

Naru only bit her lip and rubbed some more before she mumbled out, "I can't help it..."

Sasuke sighed again, "Come on let's get you to bed."

Naru nodded, she was feeling tiered all of a sudden also the irritation from her eyes was driving her mad. Sasuke stood and grabbed Naru's hand and pulled it from her face and frowned slightly at seeing her eyes all watery and slightly puffy from the rubbing.

"I will join you later, okay Naru-chan!" Sakura called out happily and returned to finish cleaning up the dinner plates.

Naru smiled, "Good night everyone!"

Everyone replied except for Sato who only nodded knowing she probably couldn't see the gesture.

Sasuke pulled Naru into the tent and sat her on her sleeping bag. He then walked over to her bags and pulled out a small toiletry bag. He sat next to Naru and zipped open the black back with an orange zipper.

Inside was various medical equipment but most of it was bottles of creams and tablets. Sasuke pulled out two bottles of tablets and pulled out one yellow coloured pill from the blue bottle then two from a see through orange bottle.

Sasuke grabbed the water and gave it to the blond; he then passed her the yellow pill first.

"This should help with the irritation."

The blond nodded and took the pill then took a quick swig of water. Sasuke then placed the other two pills in her hand.

"This should help you sleep and deal with the pain."

The blond took the two at once and took another swig of water.

"Yuck! I always hate tablets they taste soooo nasty~" The blond whined while made gagging noises.

Sasuke chuckled, "Well it makes you feel better so it's needed."

The blond folded her arms over her chest and pouted, "I hate that! Everything that actually tastes nice and is sooo yummy like Ramen is bad for you?! But yet when you eat all these really disgusting stuff that make your stomach churn is good for you?! I don't see the logic in any of it?"

Sasuke snickered, "Stop whining so much Naru, it's not attractive."

The blond fumed, "Shut it Sasuke!"

Sasuke then pulled out a bottle of cream and pulled Naru so that her head rested in his lap. He removed her headband and laid it next to her pillow. Sasuke then turned to the toiletry bag again and pulled out a bottle of eye drops and set the cream tub next to him while he opened the eye drops bottle.

Sato watched as the princess retreated into her tent and gritted his teeth, "Taro, I hope you will watch yourself from now on!" The man barked quietly at the red head.

Taro chuckled, "Relax I was only having some fun, besides that Blonde is interesting~" Taro turned to him his eyes shining with malice his grin almost insane, "You can feel it to right? Her chakra... She's different."

"Keep your eyes open Naru." The raven haired teen ordered as he moved her bangs from her face. Naru didn't particularly like eye drops, it didn't hurt or anything it just didn't feel nice.

Sasuke then pulled the girls eyelids back as gently as possible, he could feel Naru tense slightly and her eye lids twitched at the movement. He then administered the drops three drops per eye. Once he was done Naru's hand instantly moved to rub her eyes but Sasuke was too fast and grabbed her hands before she had the chance.

The blond whined uncomfortably.

"Sorry Naru, I know you don't like it but it will help you."

Naru whimpered, "I-I know... sorry..."

Sasuke then leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently his hands still clasping hers in a gentle grip.

Naru relaxed slightly and relaxed into the little sign of affection.

"DO you think you are ready for the cream?"

Naru sighed, "Yes."

Sasuke then released her hands and placed the eye drops back into the bag and opened the tub of cream.

He stuck his fingers into the soft moist substance which was cool to the touch. He then rubbed it into his hands thick enough so he could rub it around Naru's eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed."

The girl nodded and relaxed, Sasuke then placed his hands on the top of her eye lids and slowly began to message the cream around her eyes. Naru relaxed some more, it felt good... Sasuke was good with his hands.

...?

Naru turned beat red at the thought.

"Something wrong Naru?" Sasuke asked as she watched her face turn red slightly.

Naru shook her head very quickly, "N-no it's nothing."

Once they were done Sasuke was sitting with Naru cuddling into his lap smiling slightly in her sleep. Sasuke couldn't stop the small smile that spread across his face. The blond fell asleep so quickly she must have been tiered. He then leaned forward again and kissed her forehead again.

He managed to get the blond off of his lap and tucked her into her sleeping bag which she instantly snuggled into for the warmth.

Soon Sakura came by saying she was also going to bed. Sasuke then exited the tent after informing her that she must call him if there is anything wrong.

Sato was now walking to the back of the campsite, when he was sure he was out of hearing distance a red head emerged from the woods and walked over to the grey haired man.

"Taro, I warned you to watch how you act!"

The said man only grinned, "Come on, old timer it's fine ain't it! They might be a bit suspicious but we have the element of surprise on our hands."

Sato sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "That's beside the point, we need that princess so we can deliver her to Orochimaru-sama and not to mention the fact that the Uzumaki girl is on this little expedition is even better no a thousand times better!"

Taro grinned, "So she really is it?"

Sato grinned, "Of course, you can tell by the whisker like scars on her face."

Taro cackled, "What a coincidence this turned out to be... Not to mention I didn't think she would be such a cutie~ I wonder if Orochimaru-sama will let me have some fun with her."

Sato looked up to the red haired, "Don't do anything drastic Taro.

"I know! I know! Stick to the plan~"

With that the red haired man walked off and left Sato to himself who grinned a murderous smile, this was perfect! Orochimaru wanted the princess because her family has an ancient scroll on sealing so he plans to use her as a bargain chip but he didn't think the Uzumaki girl would be joining them either! Orochimaru would be pleased at how easy it actually turned out!

Sasuke then walked up to Kakashi who was leaning on a tree near the camp the position gave him the perfect view of the camp.

Sasuke walked there and leaned on the tree too.

"I don't trust them." The raven haired started.

Kakashi nodded in understanding, "Neither do I, There is something else at play here."

Sasuke glared his eyes changing red, "I am worried about Naru... there is no way this was all a coincidence."

"We will pay extra attention... Keep a close eye on Naru don't leave her alone for even a second."

"I wouldn't dare to."

Kakashi nodded, "For no let's just keep watching them closely-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The heads snapped into the direction of the tents.

"NARU!"

**Sooooo that is chapter 3 !**

**So know I am not upadating frequently enough but a lot of crap is just happening at the moment with family and Matric is already killing me T.T**

**But enough of my sob story ! XD**

**I hope you all like the way the story is playing out and I am excited to write how Naru's and Sasuke's relationship plays out ;) ;) (wink wink) **

**So if there is anything you would like to add to the story that you think will fit let me know! I happily accept anything **

**So thank you all again for the REVIEEEEEEWWWWSSS**

**UNTIL CHAPTER 4! **


End file.
